


tears

by ggumeow



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, COVID-19, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Kenny McCormick is bad at feelings, One Shot, References to Depression, Short One Shot, The Pandemic Special (South Park), south park - Freeform, south park vaccination special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggumeow/pseuds/ggumeow
Summary: based on the special, pelase it broke my heart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	tears

Kenny knew it, of course he knew it, it was so obvious, everyone could see it, it was no surprise if they were going to break up or something,

_then why does it hurts so bad?_

_then why was he crying?_

They were everything for Kenny, shit, he didnt have a good life, good parents, or a good house, all Ken had was his friends, and see them so mad at eachothers, screaming at the other, broke the orange jacket boy's heart, he left the tablet and the earphones aside, and hugged himself, it was so cold outside, and his heart was freezing, _why?_ the blonde boy asked to himself, why only bad things happened tho him? he didn't do anything wrong right? he hasn't done anything bad! then why, why did he have to die everyday? why does he has such a bad home? everything bad, like him, i guess he could say that, he is a piece of shit like everything in his life, right? Kenny supposes he doesn't deserves anything good, he can't breathe, he is choking, on his own tears, _would be such a stupid way to die_ , Ken can't stop himself from crying, he can't stop, maybe it his fault? maybe it was his fault his friends were breaking up, he ruined the friendship? questions with no answers were in the blonde's head, his mind is in a racing game, and he doesn't know how to stop it, he can't stop the drops coming from his heterochromes eyes, it hurted so bad, even more than dying, he is getting so anxious, his heart is beating fast, his mind can't stop thinking, and his whole body is shaking, Ken doesn't know what is happening, everything was going great! the joke, was so silly and funny, the day was going fine, no deaths, then what happened?

Was it the third fight? the second? how many times did they fight?

''Ken...? Ken!''

Someone screamed at him, _Kyle._

''Dude! are u okay?!'' the redhead took him by the shoulders, moving him, ''Ken... everything will be okay, i promise, i'm so sorry for everything'' He hugged him, Kenny just let everything out, every tear, every whimper, all the pain, he feels safe, he just want everything to be fine, but it seems that God hates him, ''Ky- Kenny!'' _Stan_ , the guy knew something was wrong, of course he knew, were talking about Stan Marsh, he knows how sadness can be, both of his friends hugged him, and Kenny grabbed them with such a strenght, like he was going to break and fall at any moment,

''U guys made Ken cry again!'' _Cartman_ , this time, he kind of thanks him for trying to distract him, to not listen, but he was part of the group... he wanted to listen too,

''U know what, fuck this guys, C'mon Kenny lets buy some McDonald's for you'' Kyle said to the others, Stan decided to follow him, ''But the money? the teachers? what are we gonna do with the vaccines? Eric sighed, ''Fuck the vaccines! Kenny is more important, you've been trying to distract him on the fights, good, but dude, its the second time he cries, we can't do this anymore fatass!,''

''Okay! okay! let's go to fucking McDonald's, fucking jew, my money!''

There it is, there is no malice in their voices, like minutes ago, there was a familiar tone, that told him that maybe, they could make it work again, maybe all could be friends again, he wants to believe that, Kenny knew they could make it work, 


End file.
